


First Look

by westallengoals2020



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West Wedding, F/M, First Love, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Marriage, OTP Feels, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallengoals2020/pseuds/westallengoals2020
Summary: Barry's first look at Iris in her wedding dress
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	First Look

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was thinking (probably over thinking) but if their wedding was the first time Barry saw Iris in her wedding dress then we did they get that wedding photo... I got to thinking that I know some couples will see each other they actually got married so this is a fic of Barry and iris doing that :)

Hands shaking slightly, Iris put on the last of her make up and walked over to the mirror. Butterflies were flying rampant in her stomach. She looked at her reflection and eyes welled tears. "I'm getting married" she whispered choking back a sob. Felicity stood next to her and held her hand. She choked back a sob herself. "Yes you are Iris. You look beautiful, you'll take Barry's breath away." They turned to face each other. "You ready to go to him?" Iris smiled wide "I can't wait another minute." Iris said and walked out her suite. 

Barry was standing at the end of the aisle alone in the empty hall pacing nervously. Oliver walked over, phone in his hand. "Hey Barry, Felicity just text me, she's on her way. I'll give you both a moment." he said and left Barry alone. His breath hitched as he heard the door go again and heels on the wooden floor. 

Iris smiled as she saw Barry with his back towards her, she couldn't see his front but she knew he would look so incredibly handsome in his suit right now. She took a deep breath and tapped him in the shoulder. 

Barry turned around and immediately welled up. "Iris you look so beautiful." He said taking her hands. "You look so handsome Barry, I can't wait to be your wife." He rested his forehead against hers. "I can't wait to be your husband, you are the love of my life Iris." Iris smiled "Dammit I just stopped crying". He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. They kissed in the church feeling all the love they'd shared. "Ready to get married?" Iris asked exictedly. "Since the day that I met you." Barry smiled.


End file.
